An Eternity of Unity
by Dazzled4Ever
Summary: After all they've been through, Edward and Bella truly deserve the one thing that will bring them peace, a happy ending. A story of their marriage, honeymoon and transformations as they enter their new life together. Please read and review!
1. Preparations

**Hey guys! Thank you SO much for visiting my story! Please enjoy! ******

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight**

**BPOV:**

"Allllllllllllrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiggghhhhttttttttttttttt…" Alice droned.

I don't think a simple two-syllable word could've been dragged out any further. Alice set down a tube of mascara alongside the many other products used for my beautification, or should I say weapons used at my expense. I glanced up at the pixie of a vampire who was currently hovering over me with a look of such great concentration plastered on her face that I found it hard to keep from busting out in a fit of giggles. Her perfect features were contorted, twisted in a knot: her eyebrows were furrowed, her lips pursed, her nose wrinkled. A quick chuckle betrayed my nonchalant façade and escaped my lips on which Alice was ever so carefully applying the shimmery liquid of doom.

"BELLLLLLLAAAAAAA!!" There goes the word elongation again. I should have a nickname for her: Alice the Elongator, the Pixie of Prolongment….

Alice's squeal of a voice interrupted my name session, "I'm an artist who needs a steady canvas! If you move while I'm working on you, it'll just force me to start all over again, making it quite possible for you to miss your own wedding. Now, do you want to be here any longer than needed?"

"NO!" I quickly shouted. I'm sure a look of sheer disgust crossed my face as I remembered the last 4 and a half hours that I had spent in this torture chamber, being the helpless victim of Alice's dress up Barbie charade.

"I didn't think so," Alice cut into my thoughts. " Now, just a little blush, I know I don't particularly need to pile it on; you'll be doing that sufficiently yourself during the ceremony." Her sly grin made its way into her eyes, now shimmering with her retaliation as I shot her the most evil glare that I could possibly muster. Alice calmly swiped the brush across my cheekbones, took a step back and admired her handiwork. After what seemed like countless hours of her scrutinizing every part of my face and hair, she gave the nod of approval and swiveled my chair around. I now faced the mirror, and took in the sight that was laid out before me. I almost didn't recognize the woman staring at me. She was gorgeous. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with a few stray ringlets framing her face. Her makeup, so very natural, made her face radiantly glow and enhanced her features perfectly. She looked like a member of the Cullen family.

" Oh I almost forgot!" Alice chirped as she hurriedly reached into the vanity drawer and pulled out a long, white, lace veil adorned ever-so lightly with a few shimmering Swarovski crystals. As she placed the clip on the top of my bun and the beautiful piece of fabric flowed down my back, reality began to finally sink in. In less than 2 hours, I will be wed to Edward, the man of my dreams, my soul mate. As much as I try, I still can't fathom how my move to the little insignificant town of Forks has changed my life so drastically. Who would've thought I'd get married so soon? Furthermore, who would've thought I'd get married to a _vampire_? My initial feelings of apprehension and reluctance regarding marriage were completely erased as Charlie and Renee graciously accepted our union. I realized that my parents' thoughts on the subject were the strongest trigger of my reluctance towards my marriage, along with concerns for my reputation. And the more I thought about it, the more ridiculous it seemed. Why would I let someone else's thoughts barricade the one path to my true happiness? Don't get me wrong; I totally and completely respect others' opinions but not so much as to let them act as a barrier to my own joy. And as for my reputation fears, I realized that marriage at 18 doesn't matter when you've found your soul mate. I'm just one of the lucky ones who's found him this early- even if he is an immortalized teenage vampire who's been frozen in time for over 100 years as a 17 year old. And after an acceptance from Renee and Charlie, Charlie being a bit harder to coax into acceptance being the stubborn person that he is, and the vanquishment of my reputation worries, I traded my reluctance for eagerness.

"DRESS TIME!" Alice's squeal snapped me out of my reverie. The pixie excitedly grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the vanity chair and into her room. After my attempted wave to Rosalie, Angela, Esme, and Renee, who were all gathered in the room adorning their own dresses for the ceremony, I was further pulled into Alice's planet of a closet. The pixie bounced around the space, grabbing a white gown and holding it out for my taking, wearing an expression of pure excitement and joy. I could feel my eyes widen as I took in my gorgeous wedding dress: the modest yet elegant gown adorned with short cap sleeves and a short train. The dress was complete white lace with an empire waistline cinched with a champagne colored sash that met just under the bust with a small diamond encrusted medallion. As I slipped into the dress, and Alice zipped it up the back, it perfectly clung to my every curve. The pixie retrieved a pair of perfectly matched high heels and dainty drop pearl earrings with an identical necklace. After I clasped the necklace around my neck, slipped into the shoes and carefully put on the earrings, I exited the closet. Rosalie, Angela, Esme, and Renee all simultaneously gasped as I entered the room. I had to use every ounce of effort I could scrounge up not to do the same as I saw _them_! They all looked gorgeous in their gowns! Rosalie and Angela were in dazzling bridesmaid gowns that perfectly reflected the wedding's colors- midnight blue, yellow and white. Angela sparkled in a modest, midnight blue satin v-neck dress with a gorgeous bustled back skirt and white satin ribbon clenched at the waist. Of course, Rosalie's gown was anything but modest, with a deep v-neck revealing her major cleavage, but was elegant all the same with beautiful draping, a dropped waist and a trumpet skirt. Esme was wearing a gorgeous brown gown with a sweetheart neckline, lace sleeves and a ruched bodice with beautiful beaded flower and ruffle accents. Renee was also adorned in a brown gown with a lace bodice and long v neckline. It had a beautifully pleated waistband with a fabric flower on the side. I was so engaged in admiring everyone's dresses that I didn't even notice that Alice had left the room until she entered clad in a pretty midnight blue knee-length dress. It was gorgeous and reflected Alice's personality perfectly with no sleeves, black lace lining the sides and a black satin ribbon tied around the waist. Everyone was stunning! I stopped my gaping as I felt two arms wrap around me. I looked up at Renee's face, reflecting a look of joy and sadness at the same time. A single tear slid from her eye.

"Alright!" Alice chirped, interrupting the serene moment with my mother. Renee smiled and released me from her tight hug.

"Time for corsages!!" Alice screamed. As Alice handed each person their own unique flowered bracelet, the memory of the time Alice and Edward had surprised me with the flowers for the wedding crept back into my mind.

_FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK_  
I walked into the florist giggling with Alice and ready to choose the flowers that were to be decorations for the wedding ceremony and incorporated into the bouquets. But I was completely taken aback to find Edward sitting at a table overflowing with beautiful white, yellow and dark blue flowers made into bouquets and corsages, his mouth turned up into a mischievous grin. I looked back at Alice hoping to get some justification or explanation but she merely wore the same sly grin as Edward.

" Guys, what's going on?" I questioned in a wary tone. " Edward, I thought you were on a hunting trip…and…and you already picked the flowers? Without_ me_?" My voice now had an edge to it, how dare they arrange the bride's bouquet without the bride?

"Relax love," Edward was instantly by my side, his swiftness was something I still hadn't gotten used to, and was rubbing soothing circles into my left palm. Before he spoke again, he brought my hand up to his mouth and gently placed a peck on my ring.

"These are simply the flowers we had in mind for the wedding. Alice brought you here for your consent. Nothing final." With that, I let him lead me to the table that was brimming with flowers but as we took our seats I was sure I still wore my confused expression. _He and Alice already picked out the wedding flowers?_

"Now, you know I'm a very old fashioned type of guy," Edward started. I let the corners of my mouth turn up into a shy grin knowing that I was one of few that knew how literal the term old fashioned meant when pertaining to Edward.

"And being old fashioned, I look for deep meaning and symbolism in just about everything." He continued. " I didn't want to get just any type of flower for our wedding, I wanted the flowers to have significance. So I decided to look up the meanings of several different types of flowers and see which ones reflected our relationship in the best possible way for use in our wedding."

"And these," he gestured to the white, yellow and blue flowers resting on the table, "Are what I came up with. Now let's begin." With that he picked up a twig adorned with delicate 5-petaled white flowers.

"First," he began, "Is the apple blossom. It means promise. Reflecting the promise of forever we will soon make to each other. How we will eternally be bound in love." He picked up a bunch of these pretty flowers all on branches and delicately handed them to Alice. Next, he gathered a bunch of dainty small white flowers.

"Baby's breath. Meaning sweet innocence and faithfulness. Sweet Innocence. These are the two words that come to my mind when I see your face. You will never know how precious you are to me. The fact that you're doused in such chastity makes you all the more special to me. I feel the need to guard you, protect you of anything and everything that can possibly corrupt your sweet innocence. Which brings me to the second meaning of the flower- faithfulness. You know I will always be the one to stand by you, to guard you. In a few short days, I will be you and you me. You can always count on me to be true. I will be with you always." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. He handed the bunch of baby's breath to Alice who intertwined them with the apple blossom and Edward delicately handled a gorgeous, recognizable yellow flower.

"Daffodil. Meaning rebirth and new beginnings." I sucked in a breath anticipating the next thing Edward would say.

"Bella, in a few days, the wait will be over and I will be yours, you mine. We will start our new life not as two separate beings, but as one. As we step into the uncharted sea that is our future life together, we will have a new beginning as one. And in the more literal sense of the word, your rebirth and transformation that will shortly follow our marriage." A surge of butterflies swept through my stomach.

Edward seemed to sense my uneasiness and calmly added, " We go through everything together." I faintly smiled and nodded. He returned the smile and picked up a dark blue, 5-petaled flower with a pretty purple center and a white protruding pistol. Alice reached across the table and grabbed the bunch of daffodils that Edward had set down and mixed them in with the bouquet of baby's breath and apple blossom.

"Ah, my favorite, hibiscus. It means delicate beauty." With that, Edward let out a small chuckle. I grinned, always happy to see him happy.

"I believe this one is pretty self explanatory. These words are my definition of you, my Bella. My angel. You're so fragile, so delicate to me, one wrong twitch of my finger and I could so easily kill you. Yet your pure, unrefined beauty overpowers me." I glanced up at his beautiful, perfect face. His expression was so calm, so serene, and as his eyes met with mine they sparkled with such love that I had to look away. I could feel the heat creeping up my neck and into my cheeks.

"Ah, saving the best for last." Edward started as he handed a bunch of hibiscus to Alice who ever so carefully added them to her forming bouquet. He handled a small, yellow flower resembling a buttercup.

"We cannot_ not_ have this beauty- freesia. Your scent. It keeps me going everyday and anticipating every second I have with you." He softly caressed my cheek. I stole a glance at Alice who had a beautiful bouquet of yellow, white, and blue flowers arranged in her hand. She sweetly smiled at me, tied the bouquet with a midnight blue ribbon and handed it to me.

"Do we have your consent?" Edward questioned.

"Of course you do! This is such a beautiful idea, Edward, and the flowers are just perfect." I leaned across the table to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Well, we're not finished yet! We still have the corsages. Alice?" Edward questioned Alice.

"I called the gang, they're headed over as we speak." Alice said through a wide grin.

"We thought it fun to do separate, personal corsages for the wedding party. Each person has a corsage adorned with the flower who's meaning best represents their personality." Edward explained, noticing my confused expression.

At that very second, the door swung open to reveal a booming voice that called, "Bella! My favorite human!" Then, before I had a second to breathe, huge, cold, granite arms were wrapped around my torso. I didn't have to think twice to know just who had me in this death grip.

"Emmett! I know it's not required for you, but for us humans, air is kind of a necessity!" I managed to choke out.

"Oops! Sorry Bells!" With that he released me and ran over to muss my fiancé's hair. The rest of the gang filed into the florist and took his or her seats around the big round table as I noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Ang?" I questioned. Angela was one of my bridesmaids after all and part of the wedding party. Everyone simultaneously held his or her pointed fingers to the door and I looked up only to see Angela stumbling into the florist looking like she had just seen a ghost.

"Drive…so…fast." She dazedly stuttered as she collapsed into the last open seat.

"Ok, now that everyone's here, we can get this party started!" Emmett roared as he slapped Angela on the back a little too hard. She cupped her hands over her mouth as she let out a cough and rushed into the bathroom.

Emmett avoided all the death stares that he was receiving as Edward spit out menacingly, his gaze locked on Emmett, "I guess, we'll have start with me and Bella's corsages." Edward picked up a beautiful corsage that was adorned with a couple dainty white flowers with yellow centers as well as beautiful yellow flowers tied together with a midnight blue satin ribbon.

He pointed to the white flower and said," This is the anemone. It means fragile."

He then pointed to the yellow flowers and added, "And this is gladiolus, meaning strength. The anemone represents your fragility and the gladiolus, my strength. They are bound together as we soon will be. The contrast of the two opposite words also represents how your fragility will be traded for strength as we start our new life together and as you are changed into one of us, both through marriage and your transformation." With that Angela woozily entered the room and took her seat inching away from Emmett and casting him an anxious sideways glare. I was eternally grateful that she hadn't heard what Edward had just said. Edward distributed a corsage to everyone, each embellished with a different flower reflecting his or her personality. For Alice, bouvardia which means enthusiasm, for Rosalie, cala lily signifying magnificent beauty, for Emmett, delphinium meaning big hearted fun, for Jasper, euphorbia signifying persistence and courage, for Angela, zinnia meaning friend and sweetness, for Esme, coltsfoot signifying maternal love and care and for Carlisle, an iris meaning wisdom. Each flower flawlessly displayed each person's personal individuality and character. Edward couldn't be more perfect.

_FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK _

I was quickly awakened to reality as I was softly tapped on the shoulder. "Everything's all set, Bella," Alice chirped with a twinkle in her eye. "Let's get you married!"

**I hope you all enjoyed!! I'm currently working on the 2****nd**** chapter: The Wedding- I'll post it ASAP! Please Please Please review! It'll mean a lot to me- I need some advice since I'm new to this! Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Wedding

**I would like to extend a huge THANK YOU out to everyone who has read and reviewed An Eternity of Unity so far! I really, really appreciate it! So here's the 2****nd**** chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

**BPOV:**

I nervously exhaled a breath that I was unaware I was holding as I watched the last of wedding party make it down the aisle. I forced myself to breathe and concentrated not on the fact that I was about to meet my destiny at the end of the aisle but on the angelic atmosphere that Alice had so flawlessly created in the middle of the meadow. _Our_ meadow. Alice finally had reluctantly agreed to let Edward and I get married in the first place that we ever declared our love for each other. The reason behind her reluctance? Without a doubt, the sun was a major barricade to our only request of marriage in the beautiful setting of the serene Forks meadow. I have reason to believe that the guests just might be a little taken aback when they catch sight of a sparkling groom and bridal party. So we came to a compromise, the give-and-take settlement that Edward and I had grown so accustomed to, that we would perform the wedding ceremony in the meadow at night. I was convinced that the radiant glow of the moon and stars would illuminate the ceremony sufficiently along with the candlelight and another surprise element that The Wedding Planner Pixie had been firm in her decision not to tell Edward and I about. I even forced Edward to take a peek into Alice's mind to recover the secret decorations for the wedding; you know how much I _hate_ surprises! But Alice ever so infallibly blocked her mind with recitations of the Declaration of the Rights of Man and Citizen…in French, German and Portuguese.

My hand was squeezed tightly and I was snapped out of my reverie and harshly brought back to reality. I slowly turned to look at the loving tear-filled eyes of my father. I flashed him an understanding smile in an attempt to lift his spirits but I couldn't vanquish the astonishment that surged through me; Charlie usually isn't one for displaying his inner emotions. I didn't have much time to ponder the thought as the sheer fabric that formed the tent which was covering an adequately sized portion of the meadow was pulled apart on both sides, granting my father and I entrance. I couldn't bear to pull my eyes off of Charlie who mouthed, "Love ya kid." , Linked his arm with mine, took a step onto the white rose sprinkled aisle and let a lone tear freely glide down his face.

I let out a small gasp as I finally pried my eyes off of Charlie's sullen expression and absorbed the wedding scene laid out before me. To put it in the simplest terms, Alice outdid herself! Beautiful thin airy pieces of fabric were loosely draped over the tent and blew ever so lightly in the soft gentle wind as they clung to the steady poles that fastened the entire tent to the ground. Four sheets of this flowing fabric were draped from all sides of the square shaped tent and brought up to meet at a single point overhead, steadied by sturdy beams. There were small spaces in between each sheet that let the brilliant moonlight infiltrate into the tent. The beautiful, symbolic yellow, midnight blue and white flowers that we had picked out decorated every row of chairs and the grand piano that was resting in the corner. The poles that the airy sheets clung to were covered in gorgeous Swarovski crystals and diamonds and from the top of the tent hung a magnificent chandelier made entirely from the ravishing, shimmering minerals. Small crystal covered sconces lined the glistening support poles of the tent. As if the sconces weren't true works of art in themselves, stunning lit candles were placed inside each one of them. Lining the aisle and creating the perfect love-filled ambiance were more of these candles, the light fire blazing atop them and flickering with each soft gust of wind. The powerful moon and starlight reflected off of each and every crystal sending off sparkling glimmers of light throughout the tent- this must have been Alice's surprise! A stray tear escaped my eye as I could only compare this wondrous luminosity to Edward's sparkling body. And that's just what Alice was going for. She perfectly recreated the first time Edward and I declared our love for each other right here in this very meadow with Edward glistening precisely alike to the effect of these beautiful cascading crystals that covered almost every inch of space in the tent. That first special moment in which Edward and I laid and basked in for hours was now replicated here. Even the same feelings of elatedness and joy echoed throughout the walls. I couldn't imagine a scene more perfect.

I was so heavily absorbed in the breathtaking scene surrounding me that I hadn't even noticed that Charlie and I were walking down the aisle until our bodies came to a halt before my gorgeous husband to be. I don't know what kept me from fainting on the spot as I gazed into my personal Greek god's eyes. He looked even more handsome than ever (which_ I_ thought to be impossible) clad in his black tux and midnight blue tie that contrasted perfectly with his pale skin. His hair was flawlessly tousled as usual and he wore a smile on his lips and a loving gleam in his eyes. He didn't say a single word and didn't have to, the expression on his face spoke for itself.

Our serene moment of silent conversation was interrupted and I was reminded of my surroundings when Emmett, who promised to wed us in an attempt to make the ceremony more personal, announced, "Dear friends and family, with great affection for Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen we have gathered together to witness and bless their union in marriage. To this sacred moment they bring the fullness of their hearts as a treasure and a gift from God to share with one another. They bring the dreams, which bind them together in an eternal commitment. They bring their gifts and talents, their unique personalities and spirits, which God will unite into one being as they build their life together. We rejoice with them in thankfulness to the Lord for creating this union of hearts, built on friendship, respect and love."

I stole a quick glance at Edward and if I didn't know it was 9:00 at night, I would've thought the sun was shining full blast for Edward was absolutely sparkling.

"Our Father," Emmett continued in surprising seriousness, bringing my full attention off of my glowing fiancé and onto the ceremony that was about to commence, "Love has been Your richest and greatest gift to the world. Love between a man and woman, which mature into marriage, is one of Your most beautiful types of loves. Today we celebrate that love. May your blessing be on this wedding service. Protect, guide, and bless Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen in their marriage. Surround them and us with Your love now and always. Amen."

Emmett paused to throw a playful smile in our direction and continued, "Doubly blessed is the couple which comes to the marriage altar with the approval and blessings of their families and friends. Who has the honor of presenting this woman to be married to this man?"

Charlie squeezed my hand lightly before slowly responding with a quivering voice therefore breaking his carefully demised façade of nonchalance, "Her mother and I do."

As he handed me off to Edward I just barely heard him whisper, "Take care of my girl," before taking his seat next to Renee.

"And now, the traditional wedding ceremony begins with a song, usually one of sincere meaning to the couple. For the ceremony song, Edward has asked to perform his own composition." Emmett said as he winked at me.

Edward squeezed my hand one last time before he left to take a seat at the grand piano sitting in the corner of the tent. He stretched out his fingers before carefully placing them on the ivory keys and began his composition. Tears filled my eyes and streamed down my face as I instantly recognized the song from the first few complex notes. My lullaby. The beautiful harmony echoed throughout the tent and the members of the audience gasped in astonishment as they intently listened to the complex and gorgeous tune that Edward had composed for me. The entire room was completely still and quiet and every note played reverberated off the sides of the tent, creating an atmosphere of pure love. As the lullaby ended Edward tore his glance from the keys of the piano and onto my face that was stained with salty water. Good thing Alice had predicted this and forced me to wear waterproof makeup. Edward gave me a loving look that brought another round of tears before he left the piano bench, stood next to me, grabbed my hand and whispered, "I love you, My Bella."

Emmett said, "Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, the covenant, which you are about to make with each other, is meant to be a beautiful and sacred expression of your love for each other. As you pledge your vows to each other, and as you commit your lives to each other, we ask that you do so in all seriousness, and yet with a deep sense of joy; with the deep conviction that you are committing yourselves to a dynamic growing relationship of trust, mutual support, and caring love.

Isabella Marie Swan, will you have Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your husband, to live together as your friend and mate? Will you love him as a person," Emmett's eyes glimmered and I let out a quick laugh at the remark of Edward being referred to as a person.

"Respect him as an equal," Emmet resumed, "Sharing joy as well as sorrow, triumph as well as defeat and keep him beside you as long as you both shall live? Do you promise to love, honor, clean up after, surrender your share of the blanket to, live with the flatulence of, and relinquish the remote to until death do you part?"

All my hopes for a serious and traditional wedding were obliterated as our friends and family erupted into a round of hysterics. Who was I kidding? With Emmett as our minister, something like this was bound to happen. I playfully glared at Emmett who was beaming, and looked into Edward's eyes, which were sparkling with humor, and responded, "I do."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," Emmett continued with a sly grin plastered on his face, "Will you have Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife to live together as your friend and mate? Will you love her as a person; respect her as an equal, sharing joy as well as sorrow, triumph as well as defeat and keep her beside you as long as you both shall live? Will you promise to prostrate yourself before her, obey her every command and wish, serve her breakfast in bed every morning of your life and swear eternally before God and your lovely wife that you will not ever even look at another woman, as long as you both shall live?"

Once again the audience broke out into a roar of laughter and this time so did Edward as he squeezed my hand, causing a smile to spread across my face. He responded, " I do."

When Emmett announced that it was time for the wedding vows, I quickly and carefully recited the lines of the vow I had prepared to deliver in a desperate attempt to salvage the traditionality of the ceremony, "When I was a little girl, I prayed for a man who would sweep me off my feet and share my feelings, hopes, and dreams. God answered that prayer by giving me you, Edward. You made that dream come true. There is just one thing that's different — it is far more wonderful than I ever imagined. I dreamed of being in love, but I never dreamed of sharing my soul. I dreamed of sharing my thoughts, but I never dreamed someone could hear me without words. In my darkest trouble; in my brightest joys; in my coldest silence; in my warmest thoughts; I looked for you and you were there. I give you my life and all my love throughout eternity. For yesterday is only a dream and tomorrow is but a vision, but today well-lived makes every yesterday a dream of hope and tomorrow a vision of optimism. I love you and I am yours forever."

Edward face erupted into the most loving expression that I have ever seen and he brought my left hand up to daintily kiss my engagement ring as he took an unnecessary breath and began, "Bella, you are not the air that I breathe, you are the sweet scent that drifts upon it. You are not the sounds that I hear; you are the music of my life. You are not the food that I need; you are the nourishment of my soul. You are not my will to survive; you are my reason for living. It is with you that I experience the wonders of the world. It is with you that I triumph over the challenges in my path. It is your partnership that will lead me to the fulfillment of my dreams. It is your friendship that guides me as I grow and learn. It is your patience and wisdom that calms my restless nature. It is through you that I know my true self. I do not take you for granted; I cherish you. I do not need you, I choose you. I choose you today in witness of all the people who love us. I choose you tomorrow in the privacy of our hearts. I choose you in strength and in weakness. I choose you in health and sickness. I choose you in joy and sorrow. I will choose you, over all others, every day for all the days of my life."

Those all too familiar salty clear drops of liquid now freely streamed down my face as I turned to Emmett who began, "The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity."

He refrained from the lines and winked at Edward and I, knowing how literal the term 'eternity' really meant for us. Edward's firm grasp on my hands loosened as he began rubbing soothing circles on the underside of my palms.

Emmett continued, "It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, may place a ring on the finger of your bride."

Edward released his grip of my hands after squeezing them lightly, reached into his pocket and retrieved the wedding band that we had compromised to get for each other. I didn't want anything too elaborate, and I was already in love with the beauty of an engagement ring Edward had given me, so he promised to get me a simple wedding band for me to wear alongside my engagement ring. Edward slowly and delicately slid the ring onto my finger and rested it right beside my current ring as he spoke, "Isabella Marie Swan, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed."

As I looked down at the band he had just placed on my finger, I let out a soft, tear choked gasp and glanced up at him with all the love I could muster reflected in my eyes. The band was just as gorgeous as my engagement ring yet simple and delicate just as Edward had promised. It was pure white gold softly engraved with hibiscus flowers. I racked my memory to recall what Edward had told me hibiscus meant the day at the florist. I let another round of tears silently glide down my cheeks as I remembered the symbolism behind the sweet flower. Delicate beauty.

Emmett interrupted my tear session, "By the same token Isabella Marie Swan, you may place a ring on the finger of your groom."

Angela softly tapped me on my shoulder and delicately placed the ring I was to give Edward into the palm of my hand. I mouthed a thank you, which she returned with a sweet smile and I tried to compose myself enough to make it through my next lines. As I slowly and shakily let out a breath of air, Edward's icy hands swiped the tears from my cheeks in one swift and gentle wave of his fingers.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I started as I began to slide the white gold ring onto my fiancé's bare finger, "I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed." Edward's smile encroached up to his eyes, which sparkled with pure love and desire.

I was torn away from my gorgeous Greek god as my name was softly muttered from behind. I turned to see Alice with a large smile on her face and a tall, slender candle with a small flame ablaze the wick in her hands. She cautiously handed the candle to me, probably recognizing that with my luck and clumsiness I would mostly likely drop the candle and set the whole tent afire, and motioned for me to turn around and face Emmett. I did as told and took my place in front of Emmett, who was holding a wide and thick unlit candle and next to Edward who now also held a tall, slender lit candle. Edward smiled at me and grabbed my free hand as I felt the far too familiar heat form in my neck and creep into my cheeks. Stupid-future-seeing-Pixie-of-a-Vampire. Curse her always-right visions!

Emmett interrupted my mental affliction of Alice's visions as he said, "Together the couple will pick up their individual candles and in unison they will light the center unity candle. Then they will blow out their own candles, symbolizing the end of their separate lives."

We did as Emmett said and simultaneously lit the unity candle and blew out our individual ones.

Emmett proceeded, "The two outside candles have been lighted to represent both your lives in this moment. They are two distinct lights, each capable of going their separate ways. As you join now in marriage, there is a merging of these two lights into one light. This is what the Lord meant when He said, "On this account a man shall leave his father and mother and be joined to his wife and the two shall be one flesh." From now on your thoughts shall be for each other rather than your individual selves. Your plans shall be mutual, your joys and sorrows shall be shared alike. As you each take a candle and together light the center one, you will extinguish your own candles, thus letting the center candle represent the union of your lives into one flesh. As this one light cannot be divided, neither shall your lives be divided but a united testimony. May the radiance of this one light be a testimony of your unity in the Lord."

Edward and I once again turned to face each other and Emmett progressed, "Now that Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen have given themselves to each other by the promises they have exchanged, I pronounce them to be husband and wife. May the love of God be above you to overshadow you, beneath you to uphold you, before you to guide you, behind you to protect you, close beside you and within you to make you able for all things, and to reward your faithfulness with the joy and peace which the world cannot give -- neither can it take away. Through our Lord, to whom be glory now and evermore. Amen."

Once again attempting to lighten the mood with a wise crack Emmett ended, "Edward, You have the right to remain silent, anything you say may be held against you, and you have the right to have an attorney present. You may kiss the bride. Viewer discretion advised Ladies and Gentlemen!"

For the third time in the ceremony, the crowd full of our close friends and family burst out into a fit of laughter. But I didn't pay attention, for I was too absorbed in Edward's glistening eyes to even care. As he beamed from ear to ear a stark ray of moonlight entered the tent, causing the hundreds of crystals and diamonds that were lining the poles and aisle to wildly glisten and reflect their beautiful rainbows of light to every surface of the tent. Edward grabbed my waist and dipped me down, kissing me with the most passion and desire that I have ever felt before he scooped me up bridal style and twisted to face the now cheering audience.

Emmett then happily boomed, "It is now my privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!"

The crowd erupted in ear piercing shouts and screams and Edward bounded down the aisle as I tried and miserably failed to control my laughter. I grabbed my husband's face and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. "I love you." I breathlessly said through a wide, toothy grin.

"Today is the first day of an eternity of unity." He responded, his eyes twinkling with love.

**So, there you have it- the second chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! I'm currently working on the 3****rd**** chapter, The Reception, so please stay tuned! Please review! I LOVE getting your feedback on my story! Thanks again for reading! I'll update ASAP.**


	3. The Reception

**Once again, I would like to extend my greatest appreciation to all of my regular readers and to all of those who have reviewed/favorited/alerted me for your awesome encouragement and support. So, here is the 3****rd**** chapter- in it you'll uncover emotional roller coasters, love, sorrow and a special surprise from an unexpected guest!! So, without further adieu, I give to you Chapter 3-The Reception. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

**BPOV:**

I glanced up at my gleaming tux-clad husband as we anxiously waited hand-in-hand at the entrance of the breezy, sheer fabric draped reception tent that was sturdily set in the Cullen's backyard. I scrutinized the sight before me; the wedding party sheathed in their ravishing ceremony attire, buzzing with excitement. I then gazed through the transparent fabric to the hundreds of guests awaiting the arrival of the newly-weds and their closet friends, overwrought with anticipation to commence the party. It was then that announcer loudly broadcast to the crowd, "Ladies and Gentlemen, if you would so kindly turn your gazes in the direction of the entrance to the tent, I will now introduce the wedding party."

After the ear-piercing cheers and screams had subsided the DJ continued, "Ladies and gentlemen, the parents of the bride, Charlie and Renee Swan."

Charlie and Renee simultaneously took one last glance back at me, which I responded to with a wide smile and thumbs-up, before they took their leaps of faith into the obnoxious crowd-filled reception area.

The broadcaster resumed, "The Mother of the groom, Esme Cullen."

And so the emcee went through the wedding party, calling off the names that were granted entrance to the reception one by one. When he convoked, "The dashing maid of honor, Alice Cullen escorted by best man, Carlisle Cullen," I sucked in a breath and prepared to enter the mob, knowing full well that Edward and I were to join the party next therefore making our first appearance as husband and wife.

Sure enough the broadcaster summoned us seconds after Alice and Carlisle disappeared into the tent, "And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, making their first appearance as husband and wife, it is my privilege to introduce, Edward and Bella Cullen!"

Edward flashed me a sweet smile and scooped me up bridal style for the second time tonight before bounding into the reception area. I couldn't refrain my peals of laughter as he spun me around and set me down only to cradle my face in hands and plant a passion-filled kiss on my lips. I was slowly brought out of my delirious fairytale-like state and into reality as I looked into the crowd full of family and friends that were currently standing on their feet and furiously clapping and whistling with huge smiles plastered on their faces. I even caught glimpses of a sullen-looking Mike and a jealous-looking Jessica.

"More lip action!" A couple of idiotic teenage boys cried out as Emmett suddenly appeared between Edward and I, clutching a microphone.

"Now, now everyone, let's keep it PG!" He boomed as he stretched his arms around me and Edward's shoulders and simultaneously pulled us closer to envelope us in an extensive bear hug.

"Emmett, where'd you get the microphone?" I was surprised I found the breath to question him as I was being squeezed to death by his cold, hard statue of an arm. But I knew full well that there was only one microphone and that belonged to the emcee. Oh no, this could only mean one thing.

"Oh, well with a little convincing, the announcer graciously let me take over his job for the evening." Emmett roared. Oh no. Emmett in charge of the only microphone at my wedding reception…my worst nightmare in so many ways.

Edward seamlessly sensed my anxiousness and thus grabbed my hand and started rubbing soothing circles into the underside of my palm. Without muttering a word, he led me to the table that was set specifically for the bride, groom, and wedding party and pulled out a chair, motioning for me to sit. I followed his instruction and he quickly dashed off only to return a few seconds later with a plate of steaming food. I glanced down at the scale he had set in front of me and shot him the most loving look I could muster as he took his seat next to me. Atop the crystal plate were several pieces of the square, stuffed pasta that I had ordered that first fateful night I shared with Edward in Port Angeles – mushroom ravioli. Edward really couldn't be more perfect.

After I had finished eating my late dinner I called Alice over wondering what happening was to come next on the reception order of events list. Apparently Emmett heard me instead and appeared in front of me in a matter of seconds with and thoroughly annoyed looking pixie in tow.

"One wedding planner at your service! Take advantage of this great deal now- she triples as a dashing maid of honor and future-seeing psychic! We'll even add a splash of perkiness and double the energy level if you pick her up in the next 3 seconds!" Emmett yelled, acting as a TV announcer.

"Emmett!" I screamed, making sure a thick edge of annoyance was laced in my voice, "Don't you have some lame jokes to crack over the mic or something?" He merely flashed a toothy grin and walked away.

"Sorry, Bella," Alice apologized and dramatically rolled her eyes, "Seeing as you're part of the family now, his childish antics are just something you'll learn to live with. Now what do you need?"

"I was just wondering what's supposed to happen next. It seems like we've been eating for hours."

Alice's still-sore expression was immediately wiped off her face as she excitedly grabbed my hand and squealed, "CAKE TIME!"

She quickly led me over to the most beautiful cake I have ever seen. It was so simple, yet intricate and elaborate at the same time. The 3-layered bake was pure white with beautiful detailing perfectly replicating the lace on my dress. Atop it were 3 gorgeous white flowers and more of those stunning Swarovski crystals.

Edward's granite arms snaked around my waist as Emmett announced in a surprisingly serious tone, "Ladies and gentlemen it is now time for the bride and groom to perform the ceremonious cutting of the cake!"

As the crowd squealed and rushed over to the cake table, Edward reached over my shoulder to grab the long, diamond encrusted cake knife. He held it out before me, leaving the perfect amount of space for me to take hold of it as well. I placed my hands atop his as we lifted the knife jointly and slowly cut through the first layer of the cake. Together we made a second incision as the cameras flashed and Edward quickly placed a chaste kiss on my neck. Following Edward's lead, I helped him slide the knife underneath the slice to place the piece on a clear crystal plate. Edward then retrieved a fork and took his place beside me. He filled the fork with the vanilla on vanilla creation and motioned for me to open my lips. I did as told and he delicately placed the fork in my mouth. I clamped down on the utensil as he slowly slid it out. He passed the fork off to me and pointed to what was left of the piece of cake resting on the plate, then brought his finger up to aim at_ his_ open mouth.

I tried my best to hide the look of pure astonishment that stretched across my face while I whispered under my breath, quite positive that his oversensitive hearing could pick it up, "_Are you crazy?"_

A sarcastic-looking smile stretched across his face as he replied, "Bella dear, I believe it would raise suspicions if the groom did not to take part in the traditional cutting of the cake ceremony." And with that he once again motioned for me to feed him the dessert. I sighed in defeat and scooped up the smallest amount I could possibly fit on the fork and slowly placed it in his open mouth. I slightly cringed while he closed his lips and forced a hard swallow. He grimaced as the cake slid down his throat then looked at me wide-eyed.

"That was awful." He managed to choke out as a look of sheer disgust quickly replaced his calm guise and evolved into his visage.

"_I told you_ you were crazy!" I mouthed, casting him an all-knowing 'I told you so' semblance.

"Oh yeah?" He questioned with a façade of all seriousness, disregarding the fact that I could without a doubt pick up the playful undertone to his voice.

Suddenly his topaz eyes sparkled as he said, "How's this for crazy?" Before I knew it, a handful of wedding cake surrogated my carefully applied make-up and was smeared all over my face. The crowd roared with laughter as I began to demise plans of retaliation. My eyes lit as an idea sparked in my mind.

"Aww, Eddie, come here and give your wife a kiss!" I teased while I inched toward my husband, my arms widely outstretched.

Edward's eyes grew wide in horror as he slowly backed away. I realized that I had the advantage here – Edward couldn't use his vampire speed to get out of this one in the presence of all our lovely human witnesses.

Jasper, who was standing behind my husband, suddenly pushed him just the right amount. Edward roughly ended up in my awaiting arms.

I gave a grateful nod to Jasper who returned the gesture with a sly smile and a wink, threw my arms around Edward's neck and gave him the sloppiest kiss known to man as the crowd roared in hysterics.

E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B

After Edward and I had gotten rid of the mess of the bakery creation on our faces and the guests had settled down, Emmett the Emcee surprisingly lightly clinked a fork to his full champagne glass, notifying the guests that it was time for toasts and speeches. Emmett, always the one striving for attention, decided to begin the toasts immediately after Edward and I had sunk into our designated seats.

"Ah, the joys of being married," He began, "You know, I personally love being married. It's so great to find that one special person you want to annoy for the rest of your life."

He flashed an amused smile in me and Edward's direction and as soon as the merriment of the guests had died down he continued with his humor laced gaze locked on my husband, "My dear brother Eddie, it is now, after what seemed like 100 years," He emphasized the word 100 and I let out a quick chuckle knowing that it didn't merely _seem_ like 100 years, it truly was.

Emmett resumed, "That I finally extend to you with open arms an invitation to be an honorary member of the Cullen Connubial Club! Now, as the president of this prestigious matrimonial guild, I bestow upon you the rules for a happy and long-lived marriage. Follow these simple, no-fail guidelines and you'll be as good as gold.

"Rule Number 1 – ALWAYS remember the 3 most important words in a marriage: You're probably right." He paused for a few seconds after each word to add to the dramatic effect.

"Rule Number 2- to quote from the brilliant movie, My Big Fat Greek Wedding, 'Keep in mind that the man is the head, but the woman is the neck. The neck can turn the head any way she wants.'" He sighed and glanced at his feet before restarting with an embarrassed tone to his voice, "Oh how true that statement is.

"Rule Number 3 is pretty self-explanatory," He quickly continued, "Whenever you're wrong, admit it, whenever you're right, shut up!

"And last but not least Rule Number 4- The most important rule of all in which the true secrets to a long-lasting and happy marriage are revealed," Jasper and Carlisle began pounding the table in attempt to create a drum roll. In a matter of seconds, the whole room had joined in, shaking the fragile diamond and crystal centerpieces and silverware.

After the drum roll had subsided, Emmett uncovered his secrets, " A good sense of humor and a short memory- keys to a life-long marriage!"

With that the crowd erupted into giggles once again.

"Now that you've learned all the tricks of the trade," Emmett added, " You'll have the art of husbandry mastered in no time! I would like to end this speech with a popular old Irish toast- May the Lord keep you in His hand, and never close His fist too tight on you."

He held up his glass along with the other hysterical members of the audience, brought it to his lips and chugged his champagne in a quick gulp. Before he realized what he'd done, it was too late and his glass was empty. A look of disgust and nausea emerged on his face and he bolted off the stage, handing the microphone off to Alice in the process.

"Apparently my dear brother Emmett neglected his aversion to champagne." Alice smiled as she flawlessly covered Emmett's bizarre actions in benefit of the confused crowd.

Alice then voiced her prepared Maid of Honor speech, "For those of you who don't know me, I am Alice Cullen, the very proud sister of Edward, best friend to Bella, and Bella's Maid of Honor. First off, I would like to thank each and every one of you for being present tonight to celebrate the union of these two beautiful souls. I would also like to thank my dear brother Edward for bringing Bella into our lives. Bella, you have altered each one of us in a way that no one replicate and I would like to thank you for that. I would also like to congratulate the bride and groom; I have the privilege of holding them both very close to my heart as two good friends and now, both as family." She sweetly smiled at me and her face was full of indescribable emotion. If she could form tears, they would be freely flowing down her face without a doubt.

"Edward and Bella," she articulated, "Separately, you are two special, remarkable people, but together you are complete. Coming together is the beginning; keeping together is progress; working together is success. Let us now raise our glasses to the new journey of life Edward and Bella are about to embark on together."

As the audience took yet another sip of their champagne, Alice bounded over and placed a peck on my cheek then bounced over to Edward's side and planted another sweet kiss on his.

I looked up to see that Carlisle had taken the stage and was just about to begin his speech. He began, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Tonight I had the utmost honor of holding two special titles, both of which I'm extremely proud to carry. I'm the amazingly proud father of the groom, which is always my first title. The second honor that was bestowed upon me for this beautiful occasion is Best Man. Edward, as both your father and best man, I am so honored to give my blessings to you and your beautiful new wife."

He stopped to cast a loving smile in my direction before continuing, "Bella, you are so unaware of the impact you had on our Edward. From the very first day he came home from your house, he had a twinkle in his eye and a bounce in his step and he hasn't lost it since. You have changed him in a way that we didn't think possible and we are eternally grateful for that. Now directed to both of you as a couple I would like to share some special words directly from my heart to end my speech. Marriage is the meeting of two minds, of two hearts and of two souls. It is clear that you, Edward and Bella, are a perfect example of this. May you be blessed with happiness that grows, with love that lasts and a peaceful life together. I wish you enjoyment for today, the fulfillment of all your hopes and dreams for tomorrow and love and happiness always. It is now my pleasure to propose a toast to the happy couple. Please rise and raise your glasses to the bride and groom, the new Mr. & Mrs. Cullen."

Tears flooded my eyes, gluing my eyelashes into triangles. That was clearly the most beautiful toast I have ever heard and it was directed to me. I am so happy to finally be a part of this beautiful, loving family.

My silent charade halted as I glanced up at Charlie who was making his way up the steps of the stage. My heart dramatically kicked into full blast as I remembered Charlie's public speaking skills. It was quite simple- there were none. I braced myself for the worst.

Charlie nervously yanked his tie and cleared his throat as he stuttered through his first few words, "Hi everyone. My name is Charlie Swan and I'm the father of the lovely bride. I would like to take this moment to extend my complete gratitude for each and every one of you. Thank you for joining us to celebrate this marriage ceremony."

He turned his head to the side and let out a quick cough before continuing, "My dear Bella, you look like an angel tonight. To see your sparkling face as you look with such love reflected in your eyes at Edward brings joy to my heart knowing you have found the special one that you are willing to spend the rest of your life with." His words were flowing freely now and his nervousness seemed to melt away as he gazed into my eyes.

"You have bloomed into such a wonderful woman and have come so far from the clumsy, brace-faced kid that I raised. I'm so blessed by heaven to have been a part of your beautiful life, to have shared your joys, and comforted you through your hardships, even when I could only see you a few times a year. When you graced me with your constant presence on your decision to move to Forks 2 years ago, I was overcome with joy to be a more significant part of your life. I'm so proud of your accomplishments and talents my dear Bella.

"Edward, I have to admit that my first impressions of you were laced with uncertainty. From the years your family had lived in Forks, I hadn't really gotten to know you that well, and I won't lie, that scared me a little. But as I watched your true character emerge and I saw the love in my daughter's eyes as she so much as mentioned your name, my conscious told me that you were the one. We have been through some hard times and I will apologize right here and now for those, but from now on, I promise to look at you with the affection my daughter has so clearly demonstrated. I couldn't be happier to welcome you to the family and I look forward to getting to know you so much more.

"Lastly, as my duty as father of the bride, it is my obligation to thank everyone here who has made this wedding a success. In behalf of everyone here, I would like to thank Alice who has so perfectly pulled this beautiful wedding together. I would also like to thank the clergyman, Emmett, who preformed a beautiful and humorous ceremony. I would like to thank the groomsmen and the best man, Carlisle, as well as the bridesmaids and the maid of honor, Alice, for your efforts in supporting my daughter and new son-in-law. To all who have made a financial contribution, to Esme and Carlisle for lending us your beautiful home for the evening, to Esme and Renee for organizing bits and pieces of the wedding and for everyone in this room who attended the ceremony to make this wedding a success, I extend my gracious appreciation.

"To close this lengthy speech, I wish to give a simple toast to the bride and groom. May you be blessed with health, success and happiness in your future life together."

I couldn't contain my excitement- my father had just delivered the most heartfelt, touching speech in the world. I sprung from my seat and caught him in my arms as he nervously climbed down the stage steps. It took him a second to reciprocate, but he soon returned the hug with just as much fervor. I kissed him on the cheek and let the awaiting tears freely stream down my face.

My serene moment with my father was rudely interrupted by the my wise-cracking brother-in-law, "Well, since the bride and her father are already embracing, I believe we should now turn our attention to the dance floor and watch as Bella and Charlie perform the Father and Daughter dance."

Charlie timidly pulled away from our embrace and took my hand as, together, we approached the center of the dance floor. My mind was still teeming with my newfound deep love and affection for my father, but I couldn't help worrying about the dance we were about to perform. From what I gather, my clumsiness was inherited from his side of the family. Let's just say he's not the most graceful human being in the world. I wiped my tear-stained eyes and cast an anxious glance over to Alice whose eyes were sparkling with humor. Oh no, something's going to happen – I'm probably going to cause Charlie to loose his foot or something. I decided to warn him about my clumsiness. That way he can back out if he feels the need.

"Charlie, I would like to take this moment before I butcher you on the dance floor to warn you that I lack the proper coordination skills that a normal human being possesses and I could very likely cause you possibly serious bodily harm."

Charlie let out a roar of hysterics and immediately lightened up as pure amusement shone through his expression, " Bella,_ I_ would like to take this time to remind you that I am a police officer. I was trained specifically in self-defense to protect myself from harm-causing situations and people. And I highly doubt that dancing with my daughter was categorized as a damage-causing situation. I think I'll be ok," he sarcastically added, "But thanks for the warning." He winked at me.

"Ook," I started in a wary tone, "But if I were you I'd break out my self defense skills just in case. You never know what's in store." I once again shot a glance at Alice who still wore the same amused expression. With that the music started and Charlie rather awkwardly placed his hands on my waist as I linked mine around his neck. As we slowly swayed from side to side, I listened intently to the lyrics of the song Charlie has picked out for us. Its opening tune was not one that I recognized.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment and each others face_

_So much in love you're alone in this place_

_Like there's nobody else in the world_

_I was enough for her not long ago_

_I was her number one_

_She told me so_

_And she still means the world to me_

_Just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl_

_Time changes everything_

_Life must go on_

_And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

_But I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

Charlie took advantage of the short instrumental break to spark a conversation, "Now, I know you're not big into country but these lyrics just seemed to fit."

"Dad," a small half smile encroached upon his face at the mention of the title I so seldomly referred to him as.

"The song is perfect." I barely made out those few simple words as a gush of salty water erupted from my eyes. Man was this wedding getting emotional! We danced in silence for the remainder of the song, absorbing its every word. Nothing needed to be said. Charlie's expression said it all for him.

_How could that beautiful woman with you_

_Be the same freckle face kid that I knew_

_The one that I read all those fairy tales to_

_And tucked into bed all those nights_

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her_

_It was only a matter of time_

_But I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_Someday you might know what I'm going through_

_When a miracle smiles up at you_

_I loved her first_

As the last notes of the chorus slowly faded out, Edward lightly tapped Charlie on the shoulder. Charlie swiftly wiped away the few stray tears that were gliding down his face and shifted his attention toward Edward who completely astonished me with his proceeding action. He embraced Charlie in a tight hug, and Charlie surprised me even more by returning it with the same amount of fervor.

Charlie looked directly into Edward's eyes and softly spoke through a tear choked, quivering voice, "I _know_ you'll take care of my girl."

He contradicted himself with the exact words he had used to doubt Edward during the ceremony. I felt as though love was being showered down upon me and I can't describe in words how much it warmed my heart to finally see Edward and Charlie form smiles on account of one another. Charlie sluggishly sauntered toward the silent crowd and Edward replaced his arms, which were previously tightly wound around Charlie's back, to my waist.

Emmett's obnoxious voice boomed through the speakers, "And now, ladies and gentlemen, Edward and Bella share their first dance as husband and wife."

The music that Edward had chosen took the place of Emmett's voice as the first few notes softly started drifting through the speakers. Unlike the previous song, I recognized the tune instantly. Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. Interesting. The song never quite struck me as wedding material.

Edward angelically sang the first verse of the song directly into my ear and I immediately understood why he chose it.

_I'd give up forever to touch you _

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow _

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_And I don't want to go home right now _

_And all I can taste is this moment _

_And all I can breathe is your life _

_Cause sooner or later it's over _

_I just don't want to miss you tonight _

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

The chorus did it for me. This song is absolutely perfect for Edward and I. I don't see how I didn't think of it before.

Edward's grip tightened around my waist and he flawlessly circled me around the dance floor. The emotions were choking my throat and therefore preventing any words to be formed. I could feel Edward's body silently quivering, moving up and down in huge dry heaves. He was crying parched, waterless tears.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _

_Or the moment of truth in your lies _

_When everything seems like the movies _

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive _

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

Edward's head nuzzled into my neck as he whispered the last words of the chorus, "I just want you to know who I am."

As the guests of the wedding burst into a loud applause, I pulled away from my personal Greek god and, determined to wipe the sullen expression off his face, I let my hand gently stroke his cheek. His own cold, granite hand shot up to mine, which was currently frozen on his face of perfection, to hold it in place as he slowly bent down to place a short, sweet kiss on my awaiting lips.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you more than you'll ever know, Mrs. Cullen." He responded with such a deep level of sincerity reflected in his expression that it brought another round of fresh tears to my swollen, red eyes.

I wanted to stay frozen in that moment forever but was cruelly whisked away from my beautiful husband. Esme gracefully waltzed up to him as they interlocked arms and together shared the Mother and Son dance. I fondly admired Edward and Esme glide atop the dance floor like 2 professionals, looking as if they were flying on air, as the music commenced.

_I could never have imagined _

_The changes we've been through _

_That we would grow _

_To be so close _

_That I could feel brand new _

_You stepped into my life _

_Just when I thought my world would end _

_I'm blessed to call you mother _

_Blessed 'cause you're my friend _

_I could never have imagined _

_The kindness in a touch _

_The million ways a smile can say _

_A heart can care so much _

_I never would've dreamed _

_I'd ever love this way again _

_I'm blessed to call you mother _

_Blessed 'cause you're my friend _

_You don't have to take her place _

_Just be who you are _

_An angel sent to fill the space _

_That once was in my heart _

_If I live to be a hundred _

_I never could repay _

_The debt of love that's adding up _

_And growing every day _

_I'm blessed because of you _

_You taught me broken hearts can mend _

_I'm blessed to call you mother _

_Blessed 'cause you're my friend _

_I'm blessed because of you who taught me _

_Broken hearts can mend _

_I'm blessed to call you mother _

_But most of all my friend _

_The best...the best of friends _

When Edward and Esme's song ended, Emmett invited all couples to join them on the dance floor. I shyly sauntered over to Edward, who flashed me a smile and outstretched his hand for my taking. I was eternally grateful that my waterworks had subsided and I desperately hoped that they wouldn't decide to make another appearance for the remainder of the night.

"May I have this dance, fair maiden?" Edward playfully kid, while bending his torso until it was parallel to the ground in a graceful bow.

I let out an enthusiastic laugh as I responded, "Yes you may fine sir." And lightly placed my hand atop his. His eyes sparkled and he fiercely pulled my body onto his, bringing us dangerously close. I let out a loud laugh as I let Edward whisk me around the dance floor to "Hanging by a Moment" by Lifehouse.

I sighed in mock disgust as Edward effortlessly glided and swayed atop the dance floor with such speed and agility that had me clinging to his body for dear life.

"What?" He feigned confusion and hurt in response to my fake repulsion but his eyes, which were sparkling with humor, betrayed his well-put together façade.

"Is there _anything_ that you can't do perfectly?" I sarcastically stated, obviously referring to his amazing dancing skills. I rolled my eyes and shifted my gaze to the opposite direction only to be brought back by a cold, hard hand, which had been released from its place around my waist. Edward looked at me square in the eye and tilted my chin toward him with his icy index finger.

"As for my dance skills, I _have_ been alive for over 100 years love, I think I've had some time to practice. But I can assure you that I am definitely not as flawless as you think me to be."

"Ok Mr. Perfect, name one thing that you can't do faultlessly." My nostrils flared as I retorted back at him.

Edward's sparkling topaz eyes bore into mine as he pondered his response. It seemed like hours before he finally answered, "Just that, my love. I'm not perfect in the ability to look you straight in the eye and not entirely loose my mind to total chaos and disarray. I'm not flawless in the capability to not block my common sense and blur my perception and send my mind swirling in a race to retrieve what is was that I was planning to say to you as I gaze into your breathtaking brown eyes." I immediately classified what he had just said to be a coax, but his serious, twinkling, intent eyes told me otherwise.

"_I really have that effect on you?"_ A devilish grin crept up my face and found its way into my eyes, now glistening as I demised situations in which I could use my newfound knowledge to my benefit. Edward was brought from his trancelike state when he let out a wholehearted peal of laughter. And when I say wholehearted, I mean the whole shebang- head thrown back, diaphragm quivers; yeah- he really got into it.

"My silly, beautiful Bella," he paused to flash my favorite lopsided grin, "What _am_ I going to do with you?"

He heartily snickered once more before continuing, "Of all the girls in the world, I had to marry the one whose thoughts are forever blocked from my vision! Sometimes I would just die to know what's going on up there." Edward softly tapped the side of my head, "To know _exactly_ what it is that makes your gears turn."

"But that's_ exactly_ what you love about me- the element of surprise and mystery that encompasses every second you spend with me." I innocently added as I let a sly smile upturn the corners of my mouth.

"Ah, touché my dear, touché." Edward chocked out between laughs.

E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B

For the few hours that proceeded, I played perfect bride and visited each table of guests, Edward in tow. After hours of gracious 'thank you for coming's' and acceptances of congratulations, I finally finished and collapsed into an empty seat at the bridal table. It was then that I caught sight of a very familiar flash of dark russet skin.

"Jacob?!" I questioned and exclaimed simultaneously, positive it was Jacob but surprised to see him here- I thought I didn't send him an invitation? Jake swiftly turned around and beamed when he caught sight of me, outstretching his arms in an invitation for a gargantuan bear hug. I non-hesitantly accepted the silent proposal and instantly locked my arms around his warm neck in a tight squeeze. Jacob returned the embrace in a matter of seconds and it seemed like we just stood there hugging for hours.

"Jake, I'm so glad that you're safe. Everyone's been worried sick about you." I muttered into his shirt.

He pulled back just enough to catch my eyesight, his arms still snug around my torso, and added with a gleam in his eye, "Do you think I'd miss my best friend's wedding? Not a chance…even if she _is_ becoming eternally bound to a bloodsucking leach. By the way Bella, no offense, but you _reek_ of bloodsucker."

I playfully slapped him on the arm keeping in mind the fact that I can't hit him too hard; another crushed hand wasn't exactly on my 'To Do List'.

"Jake, seriously, why did you just take off running like that?" I sincerely questioned. I wasn't up for any kidding around anymore; I really craved the answer.

"Well, when I received an invitation to your wedding from Edward," he grimaced as if it caused him pain to choke out my husband's name, "I just needed some time to think without being interrupted by the pack. So, I took off. Hey… listen," Jake quickly changed the subject before I had time to respond to his spill of new information, "I have something for you… a wedding present you can say."

I attempted to shield my grimace; that was the one thing I wasn't looking forward to about this wedding- presents.

Apparently my scowl wasn't masked all too well for Jake added, "Oh Bella, come on, lighten up. I think you'll really like this one."

I gave up my charade, shrugged and let him have me. He let out a quick laugh and grabbed my wrist. My charm bracelet rattled in the soft summer breeze, it remained untouched in the exact spot it had been placed months ago. With one quick swipe of his hand, Jacob removed the 2 charms that hung on opposite sides of the bracelet. Before I even had time to question his move, his warm hand was once again on my wrist, this time in a clumsy attempt to attach something. He let out a quick smile and removed his hands, then looked deep into my eyes. I felt the familiar hot sensation creep up my neck and I turned my face away from his locked gaze. I decided to focus on my bracelet and I let out a gasp as I admired the beautiful charm that took the place of the two afore attached amulets that symbolized the two most meaningful men in my life. There, hanging off the silver bracelet, was what I recognized to be a Chinese yin yang symbol. One side of the symbol was made out of beautifully carved mahogany russet colored wood. The other, contrived of carefully etched Swarovski crystal.

Jacob explained, "Bella, I have to face reality."

He turned his head to the side to avoid my searching eyes. He finally gave up and focused on me as he progressed, "Today you were bound to them forever by the law and in a matter of days, you'll be permanently changed into one of them- this time, literally." He cringed at the thought.

"Wolves and leeches are natural enemies- there is no way to avoid it, no way to forget it. The day you become one of them is the day I am forced to loathe you as a bitter enemy. We will both be forced to hate one another and even though in our hearts we won't, we still can't evade that fact. Bella, we both know in our hearts that this is goodbye." He shifted his gaze to something to the side of him; it obviously pained him to look me in the eye and say goodbye. A look of pure disbelief was plastered upon my face; I couldn't accept his words.

Jacob forcibly moved his head in my direction and his black eyes cut into my soul. He grasped my hand and centered his gaze on my new handmade charm as he softly muttered his next words, "I didn't want you to look down at your bracelet everyday and be reminded of that fact by seeing the 2 charms, representing me and Edward on opposite sides, totally different and impossible to merge together. So, I made this. The yin yang symbol represents balance. The right and left halves of the symbol represents opposites interacting on either side. The wood represents the wolves, the crystal-the vampires. We truly _are _opposites in every sense of the word. But we do have one thing in common- and that's you, Bella. You were the reason we cooperated with one another in that fight against the newborns. You were the uniting cause that brought two moral enemies together to fight on the same team and for the same purpose. From this day on, when you look down at this charm, I don't want you to remember how opposite we are, I want you to remember the fact that you brought us together. How, for a short time, you meant the difference between war and peace."

So much for my earlier hopes of obliteration of the water works. The salty pools of water glided down my cheeks, staining my face and smearing the last remaining bits of my makeup. I embraced Jacob as tightly as I possibly could, reveling one last time in his woody scent. I was sobbing quite loudly now and people were staring, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I jut clung to Jacob as if my life depended on it.

Suddenly Jake released me, and without muttering a word he took my trembling hand in his and led me to the dance floor, in the midst of the other couples happily swaying to the music. He then pulled me dangerously close to him, softly grabbed my arms and placed them around his neck. Once he was sure my arms wouldn't fall from their designated place, he released my arms and snaked his own around my waist. As a new song boomed through the speakers, I clung to Jake's shirt in a desperate attempt to get closer to him, to somehow keep him in my grasp for all of eternity. I intently listened to melody of the song and when I clearly recognized it another round of wet tears flowed down my face, which I burrowed in Jake's clothes. He merely continued to rock from side to side and let me stain his shirt.

_I was weak _

_And you were strong _

_And me and my guitar, _

_We strummed along, oh _

As the beautiful song by Michelle Branch drifted through the speakers, memories flooded my mind. Yet another song in this perfect wedding celebration that flawlessly depicted my very feelings. 'Sweet Misery' is a faultless description of how my companionship with the boy I now referred to as my best friend flourished in those few sorrow-filled, hopeless months. I was weak and he was strong….

_Sweet misery you cause me _

_That's what you called me _

_Sweet misery you cause me _

_I was blind _

_But oh, how you could see _

_You saw the beauty in everything, everything and me _

_I would cry _

_And you would smile _

_You'd stay with me a little while _

_Sweet misery you cause me _

_That's what you called me _

_Sweet misery you cause me _

_And in my heart I see, oh _

_What you're doing to me _

_And in my heart I see, oh _

_Just how you wanted it to be _

_Sweet misery _

_Oh, whoa _

_Sweet misery you cause me _

_That's what you called me _

_Sweet misery you cause me _

_And in my heart I see, oh _

_What you're doing to me _

_And in my heart I see, oh _

_Just how you wanted it to be _

_Sweet misery _

_I was weak _

_And you were strong _

_And me and my guitar, _

_We strummed along_

My head felt as though it weighed tons. I struggled to lift it and when I finally had that task accomplished, I gazed into Jacob's eyes only to let another loud burst of hysteria echo though the transparent walls of the tent. Thick lines of tears marked up and seemed to cut through Jacob's face.

I put everything I had into my attempt to bring my voice to a steady tone but even after all my efforts I still stuttered in a tear-choked voice, "Is this really goodbye Jake?"

He solemnly nodded his head.

_With a sigh, he turned his cheek toward me. I leaned in and kissed his face softly. "Love you Jacob."_

_He laughed lightly. "Love you more."_

_-Eclipse, Pg. 604_

With that, Jacob Black turned around and walked out of my life.

**And so the third chapter ends! I apologize for having to close the chapter on such a sad note, but I really felt like I needed to include that bit about Jacob.  
Ok, well I'm planning on continuing the story, but I want your opinions. Should I continue?? If I get 10 reviews, I'll keep going. But I won't post the next chapter until I have 10 reviews. I already have 5, so its not much more. But I need to know that I have enough readers to really make this story into something. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: Songs used in this chapter: I Loved Her First by Heartland, Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls, I'm Blessed to Call You Mother by Molly Pasutti, Sweet Misery by Michelle Branch**


	4. The Honeymoon

**After some very extensive research and countless hours staring at my computer screen, I came across the PERFECT honeymoon destination for Edward and Bella! And when I say perfect, I mean absolutely everything about this place is flawless for them! I can't wait to share it with you guys as you read Chapter 4- The Honeymoon!**

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

**BPOV:**

_How do you find the words to say goodbye, if your heart don't have the heart to say goodbye – "Goodbye", Alicia Keys_

Why? All of the questions that were violently thrashing about and knocking against the walls of my over-worked mind seemed to boil down to that simple one-word question.

I twisted and squirmed as I reminisced about the violent roller coaster of emotions in which I had just taken a ride on- there were so many highs and lows, twists and turns, and just when I thought the excursion was through another loop-de-loop disrupted my path. It was enough to make the most substantial person queasy.

I had suffered through so many raw feelings in just twenty-four mere hours. My heart couldn't handle it anymore and my body was paying as a result; it took the toll.

My swirling thoughts couldn't help but recall the desperate situation I had just endured; and, against my will, they revived my memory of that awful choice I was pressured to make not too long ago.

That stupid decision…it was wrong, purely immoral. Why was I so cruelly forced to choose between friendship and love, sun and air?

Jacob-my sun. My aching heart now yearned for him- he had come closer than anyone to filling the empty void in my heart when all I needed was love, stillness, composure and regularity in my life. My own personal ray of sunshine, he lifted me from my gray solitude and pulled me through the most hopeless struggle I've ever endured.

Edward-my air. My one and only true love; I need him to survive; I need him in order to breathe, to carry on.

As uncomfortable and unpleasant as it may be, I can live without sun. I can still manage to thrive in an eternity of darkness; but air, I _can't_ possibly survive without air. If I had to pick between the two, my choice was clear.

I clawed at my bracelet and the newly attached, handcrafted charm violently swayed as a result of my swift movement. With all the effort I could muster from my drained body, I yanked it off my wrist, breaking the clasp in the process. I couldn't bear to look at that bracelet everyday and be reminded of Jake's warm russet skin and natural woody scent and of that absurd decision I was so cruelly forced to make.

"Bella?" Edward's beautiful, melodic voice echoed through my mind and bounced off the empty walls of my heart- that vital bodily organ that was so cruelly ripped out and yet so beautifully restored too many a time since my fateful move to Forks.

I could feel the familiar cold, granite arms wrap around my torso, acting as catalysts yearning to awaken me from my semi-conscious state. My numb body fell limp in my husband's arms as tears glided down my face, dropped off my chin and pooled in my collarbone.

No. This wasn't right- I couldn't do this to Edward. I swore a thousand times over that I would never force him to witness me shed tears for Jacob Black; and I had broken that constructed promise to myself more than once. I'm a horrible person for causing Edward to see me in this state, for causing him to be pained by my suffering. I'm a horrible person for letting myself love him, for letting myself love him _and _Jacob. I'm a horrible person for breaking Jake's heart, for tearing it violently from its socket as he did mine by his departure today.

But no matter what the circumstance, I can't possibly bring myself to hate Jake for his swift farewell. It is just as impossible for me to hate him as it is for me to love him.

As Jake so clearly put it, 'I have to face reality.' I have to continue on with my life and hope that the space he left in my heart is gradually mended over time. I have to hope that the pain begins to dull each time I look at Edward's beautiful face and am convinced that I made the right choice.

It's all over. I already made my decision and as a result of it, Jacob left. It was the hardest yet most sure resolution I've come to in my life. Now I must learn to live with the consequence. And that just happens to be a broken heart that will never fully heal.

I pried my red, swollen eyes open with all the power my weak, limp body could generate and allowed my senses to regain control. I felt the soft, comfortable bed beneath me; I heard a soothing tune softly stirring through the speakers, causing the walls to vibrate. I saw the familiar giant glass window and seemingly endless racks of music lining the walls. I tasted my dry, parched mouth, void of all moisture and quickly quivering as my body fought for composure.

Lastly, I took in my gorgeous Edward; the Greek god patiently perched on the bed facing me. He wore a deeply troubled expression and his eyes were frantically searching mine, attempting to read the emotions I was conveying through them. When he realized that there were too many feelings expressed in my eyes to fully comprehend my state of being, he gave up searching and buried his head in the skin-lined pocket of my head and neck. As I rested my burden-filled mind atop his bronze, messy hair, he took my hand in his and gently squeezed it. He then laid a trail of quick kisses down my neck and collarbone and back up again until he reached my jaw. Once positioned at my jaw, he inched toward my mouth and his lips slowly opened to envelope my own. As weak as I was, I still found the strength to kiss him back. Yes… my conscious now ensured me that I have made the right decision by choosing Edward.

Edward slowly opened his eyes, which had formally been tightly shut, and locked his gaze on me. With the free hand that wasn't busy still sending pulsating squeezes up my arm, he cradled one side of my face then reached up to stroke my hair that was sprayed recklessly upon the pillow. With my only free hand I weakly reached to grab his, causing Edward's right hand to now enclose both of mine. Edward pulled my hands, which were jointed in his grasp, to his face in order to place a sweet peck on my ring.

As he now brought his left hand across my cheek, his fingers felt like ice on my swollen, tear-broken skin. I then caught a glimpse of the brand new wedding ring he wore as it sparkled in the brilliant moonlight. Even in my dilapidated state, the sight of the white gold ring I had placed on his finger a few short hours ago brought a smile to my tear-stained face.

Edward recognized my small grin as a sign of my strength regain. He sighed and softly spoke in a clear, sincere voice, "Oh Bella. My beautiful, beautiful Bella."

As his hand reached to seamlessly wipe my tears new and old, I felt as if he had abolished my frailness, and a burst of power shot through my bones hence granting me permission to speak, "Oh Edward, I'm so sorry. I'm such a terrible person for letting you see me like this."

"No, Bella. I'm sorry that _I'm_ so helpless in this situation. I wish I had the power to mend your broken heart, to fill the space he left gaping open."

"You have your own place in my heart and its twice as big, Edward. You don't need to wish you could fill anyone else's." I softly choked out.

With that, Edward offered me a weak smile and squeezed my hand one last time before he pulled back the bed sheets and snuggled in next to me. His normally cold, hard body seemed surprisingly warm and soft as I clasped my shaking arms around his neck. His arms stretched out and encompassed my torso, pulling me closer to him as he softly hummed my lullaby and rubbed circles into my back. I started to drift into unconsciousness, but my mind struggled to fit in one final thought: Today has been the best and worst day of my life.

E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B

I woke up to the bright sun gleaming in through Edward's large, glass window and a beaming pixie clouding my view. I had to shield my eyes but I couldn't tell if it was due to the harsh sunlight or the blinding excitement radiating off Alice's face.

"BELLA!! Wake up! Wake up!" She giddily exclaimed as she pushed my sleep-deprived body.

I groaned as I rolled over and blindly swatted the swatch of bed next to me, expecting my hand to land on Edward's icicle of a chest. Instead, my arm cut through clean air and landed with a thud on the mattress.

"Edward's downstairs, making you breakfast," Alice chimed, picking up on my vibe and answering my wordless question. Her chirp of a voice sounded distant and I drowsily hoisted my head off my padded cushion in order to locate it. I strained to separate my glued-together eyelids and when I finally succeeded, I noticed that the pixie was thoroughly engaged in scurrying around the room, aimlessly grabbing random articles of clothing and chucking them toward an enormous suitcase. Alice lifted her head and my eyes met hers, which were sparkling with excitement as a wide grin forcibly upturned the corners of her mouth.

"Now come on, sleepyhead, pry yourself off that mattress," Alice started, "You're going to miss your flight if you don't get up now! I don't know about you, but I wouldn't miss a vacation to Prince Edward Island for a few mere hours of shuteye."

"ALICE! That was supposed to be a surprise!" Edward exclaimed as he bounded into his room balancing a large tray piled high with every type of breakfast food imaginable. He menacingly glared at the hyper pixie through unforgiving topaz eyes. The Animated Alice merely responded with a thousand-watt smile and continued tearing the room apart in search of appropriate vacation attire.

As for me, I didn't have a clue as to what has going on. I cast a questioning glance at Edward, who had settled on the bed and placed the tray of steaming food before me.

"Well, Alice has just so clearly revealed the destination of our honeymoon, hence blowing my well thought out surprise in a matter of seconds," Edward snarled through his teeth, his threatening glower still fixed on the energetic pixie

who reacted with a roll of her eyes and absentminded shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh, don't worry Edward, I don't mind." I responded with an innocent voice embellished with a sly grin and a wink at the chuckling spiky-headed vampire. I truly was eternally grateful that Alice had blown Edward's big bombshell- I couldn't really wrap my mind around the fact that he was even_ planning_ to unleash yet another cruelly afore-planned attack on me!

I racked my brain for the information Alice had so graciously handed me, and after what seemed like hours of searching, I finally came across the bit of information that the pixie had provided me with- Me and Edward's honeymoon destination: Prince Edward Island. Hmm… the name didn't ring a bell.

"And could you explain to me a little something about this Prince Edward Island, dear?" I stroked Edward's arm and used the full effect of my eyes to lure him into supplying me with additional information. With one look into my eyes, his angry expression was immediately traded for one of pure longing and love. I'm still blown away by the fact that I, the overly ordinary Bella, have the same dazzling power over him as he does me.

"Well, you were going to find out sooner or later so I might as well go into depth about it now. Prince Edward Island," He paused and his eyes sparkled with excitement as he uttered his own name. I couldn't stop myself from speculating about how coincidental it is that the island I am having my honeymoon on shares the name of my new husband.

Edward resumed, "It takes the crown for the smallest province in Canada. It's most popular for its red sandstone cliffs, rolling landscape and beaches and has also earned the reputation of the cloudiest place in the world, so the sun won't be a problem." I nodded as I swallowed a syrup-drenched lump of chocolate chip pancake. For not having touched food in over 100 years, Edward was quite the cook.

I absorbed the information in which Edward was supplying for our honeymoon destination. I hadn't gotten my hopes up for anywhere too exotic or tropical knowing full well that Edward's sparkling skin kind of limits those possibilities. So naturally, when we arrive on this island, I'm not going to expect the usual- sparkling blue oceans, hot blazing sun, palm trees, basically everything that embodies the whole beach package. But that doesn't bother me the slightest bit; I had decided that no matter where we go, a week with Edward alone is heaven enough for me.

"We should get going, love," Edward suggested after surveying me digest my last morsel of food with attentive eyes, "International flights require passengers to be present a few hours before take-off."

An eager glint shone through my husband's eyes and lit up his face as he effortlessly yanked me from the soft warm sanctuary that was his bed. "Have I ever told you how completely ravishing you look when you wake up, love?" He added in a smooth, velvety voice as his eyes moved up and down my sleep-riddled body, scrutinizing my every curve, nook, and cranny.

Instantly my mind raced back to the very circumstances in which he graced me with that exact compliment. "Maybe once or twice," I lied.

Edward let out a soft, sweet chuckle as he read my eyes, which revealed the real answer to his ominous question- he had told me that more like 100 or 200 times before.

"Opinions can grow old with time and constant use but facts never age or fade." He stated very matter-of-factly as I playfully glared at him through narrowed eyes- there he goes again, being the charmer that he is. I strained my still-exhausted body to stretch up on my tippy toes in order to place a dainty, gentle kiss on his lips. But apparently, Edward wasn't going to go for that. The second our lips came in contact, Edward aggressively grabbed my back, pinning my weak, defenseless body against his cold, hard chest. His arms draped around my waist and mine locked at the nape of his neck as the original peck deepened into a kiss of much intensity.

E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B

As I took the steps off the plane, I marveled at the beautiful island scenery laid out before me. I didn't think green could get much greener than Forks, but Prince Edward Island certainly took that prize. The island was a perfect blend of forest and beach, scattered with both dense, thick, green foliage and breathtaking, shimmering blue seas. Stark patches of brilliant greens, blues, yellows and reds littered the islet. The beaches consisted of abundances of magnificent golden sand and the burgundy sandstone cliffs protruded into the cerulean heavens above. This place was so unbelievably pure, hardly any commercial businesses or industrialization cluttered the island and polluted the air, and the entire isle was sweetly lined with dirt and cobblestone pathways. The cloud-cluttered sky acted as a perfect cover for Edward's sparkling skin; on the flight he had mentioned that there was no need to worry about the sun because the clouds regularly shield it. With that in mind, I was expecting a dark, gloomy island, yet it shone with such brightness itself that it didn't need the sun's stark, over-powering rays. The cloud-littered sky was hardly noticeable above the magnificent scenery. It was an absolute paradise; I thought places like this only exist in fairytales.

I was so captivated by the breathtaking scenery that I wasn't the least bit surprised when I lost track of my footing and stumbled down the remaining plane steps. I braced myself for my coming crash atop the hard asphalt-covered runway when two granite arms enveloped my body instead.

"We've been here all of two seconds and you've already found a way to injure yourself!" Edward barked through his magnificent laugh as he cradled me to his side. I scowled and playfully slapped his arms as I pried myself loose from his grasp only to take two strides in front of him and halt dead in my tracks. The glorious scenery literally took my breath away as I sucked in a decent amount of oxygen and absorbed the view for the second time.

"Stunning isn't it?" Edward mused when he had composed himself from his earlier laughter attack. He snaked his arms around my waist, rested his chin on my shoulder, and was now burning a hole through my cheek with his pensive, dazzling eyes.

"It's remarkable. The forest, the beaches, the ocean, the cliffs…" My words exhausted themselves as the necessary action of breathing escaped me once more.

"I wasn't talking about the scenery," Edward softly added while he furrowed his head into my neck; the sensation of his hair against my skin sent shivers racing down my spine. I felt the familiar heat inch up my neck and into my face as I glanced up at Edward.

"You truly are the perfect definition of a blushing bride, aren't you love?" Edward spoke this through my favorite crooked grin. He then gracefully leaned down to peck me on the nose.

"You missed." I softly said. I grabbed his chin and brought it toward my face. His cold, hard lips crashed onto mine.

Edward reluctantly pulled away, took my hand in his, and excitedly dragged me through the airport. Once we had received our bags and exited the airport, he led me to a stretch of a few dozen bikes that were lining the wall. When he noticed my perplexed expression, he quickly added, "Because Prince Edward Island is so pure and un-polluted, the natives here try to use gas-guzzling vehicles as little as possible. And everything is so close here; the people have found that they don't really need cars after all. So, say hello to your car for the week." He quickly grabbed two bicycles and gestured to them with a huge, idiotic grin playing up the corners of his mouth.

His large grin revealed the fact that must've anticipated my reaction, "NO WAY! Are you kidding me, Edward? I couldn't even manage to get off the steps of the plane without tripping and you're expecting me to balance a_ll week_ on that death trap?" A ticked-off expression quickly presented itself on my face as I glared at my husband.

Edward chuckled quickly and was instantly by my side. I was still recovering from the majesty that was his beautiful laugh when he whispered into my ear, "Please Bella, love? Could you do this one little thing for me- your loving, caring, faithful husband?"

Oh gosh. How could I say no to that? I reluctantly gave in and wobbled atop my bike, holding Edward's hand for support. Amazingly, I took off down the dirt road in the path of my husband rather gracefully, our luggage in tow behind us. Edward looked back at me with a loving smile and shouted for me to hurry up after him. He just couldn't wait to transport me to the cottage he had rented for the week- he was so anxious to show off the wondrous isle of Prince Edward- it was actually kind of cute.

When we arrived at the charming, colonial bungalow that is to be our home-away-from-home for the next 7 days, Edward impatiently grabbed hold of my waist and led me into the interior. When we were standing atop the doorstep, he cast his notorious crooked grin in my direction and released his tight grip on my waist before pulling me into the quaint little cottage. I gasped as I took in the room, the magnificent king-sized bed resting against the wall, the crackling flames enclosed inside the grand fireplace. I cast my gaze in the opposite direction and was completely immersed in the cute little kitchenette and surprisingly large living room area. But, as I shifted my sight around our rented home, the most remarkable aspect that caught my eye was the grand window, which revealed the gorgeous golden sand lined beach, the sparkling blue waves crashing against the shore, and the brilliant green grass swaying in the August breeze.

Edward sensed my anticipation to get out there on the porch and be amongst the gorgeous backdrop and he excitedly scooped me up and cradled me in his muscular arms bridal style. I let peals of giddy giggles resound through the cottage and bounce off the walls as he bounded through the space. I hadn't even noticed that he had opened the sliding door until we were instantly perched on the adorable white porch swing that softly swayed in the middle of the quaint wrap-around porch that encircled the cottage. It was a picture-perfect scene- the precious, snug and homey cottage for two, typically adorned with a wrap-around porch and swing, with gorgeous summer flowers cascading from the window boxes. The beautiful beach sprawled out ahead and remarkable shades of red, orange and purple splotched the sky in a flawless sunset. As I was busy absorbing this remarkable scene, I couldn't help but compare it to my previous 'Anne of Green Gables Flashbacks', as I referred to them. Those lovely visions of which I had only dreamed about before seemed to be remarkably real in this moment.

"Did you know that Prince Edward Island is where the classic, Anne of Green Gables, was set?" Edward's melodic voice interrupted my reverie and sent a surge of butterflies ripping through my stomach. I wondered if I will _ever_ get used to his dazzling effects as he continued, "This very month the island is celebrating the 100 years the book has been published with fairs, festivals and shows."

I couldn't believe it- _of course_ this very island set the backdrop of Anne of Green Gables. It was the exact place that had clouded my mind with those happy flashbacks and I had known it in my dreams before I had even visited it. It was yet another aspect of this gorgeous island that made it all the more perfect for me and Edward's honeymoon.

The porch swing in which we were occupying teetered gently with the coming breeze. I marveled in that moment, completely content with the love of my life perched solidly at my side, his arm draped around my shoulder. As I laid my head on his hard granite chest, I realized something. I had had those 'Anne of Green Gables Flashbacks' at the most desperate times of my life- the periods in which I had to use everything in my power to not be sucked into the whirlwind of despair and pessimism that was ravaging my dear friends and family and dangerously quickly approaching me. But I remained solid and strong through those extremely tough stretches and this, this absolutely flawless minute, is my reward. Here I am, reveling in this very moment, living my vision of a perfect life.

E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B E&B

As Edward reached over my body and the bed to switch the cottage lights, a thought ravaged through my mind at full-speed causing me to immediately fling myself upward and out of the carefully tucked sheets that Edward had bound me in.

"Edward! I almost completely forgot!" I nearly screamed.

"Forgot what, love?" Edward was now sitting up in bed, mimicking my exact position, his brow furrowed and a look of earnest confusion plastered across his face.

"Edward," I turned toward him and stroked his cheek with my hand as a burst of calm replaced my afore-agitated expression. If I hadn't known any better, I'd of believed Jasper was in the room. I seductively added, "Have you forgotten about our little negotiation?"

A look of recognition crossed his face and his visage imitated the intensity and heat of the fire that was currently dwindling down in the fireplace.

"_I_ fulfilled_ your_ end of the bargain, and now I believe its time for _you_ to fulfill _mine_." I quickly affixed.

"Bella," Edward's expression was obviously pained but a look of lust and eagerness betrayed his mask and filled his eyes, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you."

"I trust you." I soothingly tried my best to comfort him, but it didn't do much.

"I know that love. The real question is, do I trust myself?"

I delicately placed my hand on his cheek and with my other hand lifted his chin so that his apprehensive gaze was locked on mine. I slowly enclosed my lips around his and soothingly ran my hand up and down his cheek. He pulled back wearing a look that was completely wiped of any trace of anxiety or fear and replaced with lust and eagerness.

Edward's cold hand landed on my chest and forced me back down to the pillow. He effortlessly pulled his shirt over his head and snuggled next to me under the warm, soft covers.

I marveled at his toned torso as my hands eagerly traced each chiseled contour of his chest. He gently grabbed hold of my waist and rolled me over so that he was now hovering over me, suspending his weight on his hands. He then let out my favorite lopsided grin and buried his head in my neck, causing a shiver to tingle down my backbone.

I watched in anticipation as he bent over my stomach and started placing sweet pecks on my skin, starting at my belly button. He slowly lifted my shirt, hence revealing tiny bits of my stomach at a time. When I felt his lavish kisses inch upward to my ribs, I was still and gave myself over to him- mind, heart, soul and body.

**That's it for chapter 4! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Reviews GREATLY appreciated so I know what to work on! Also, I'm in the middle of writing the next couple chapters and I'm kind of running out of ideas of what Edward and Bella can do on their honeymoon- any of your suggestions are welcome and appreciated!  
And yes, Prince Edward Island is a real place, it really is the cloudiest place in the world, truly was the setting of ****Anne of Green Gables**** and in the month of August it really is celebrating the 100****th**** Anniversary of ****Anne of Green Gables****! The cottage that Edward and Bella are staying in is modeled after a real resort- The**** Rodd Crowbush Golf and Beach Resort. Check out the Prince Edward Island through its website (It really is breathtakingly beautiful!) -www.gov.pe.ca/visitorsguide/index.php3**


End file.
